


The Sword that Protects

by Floris_Oren



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Kaoru is a great fighter, Kenshin is injured, Kidnapping, No worries, OC's - Freeform, Sano drugs Kenshin, Sano is there but doesn't do much, Yakuza, almost forced marriage, but they're the bad guys, mentions of slave trade, she should fight more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Jin-e arch and sequel to "The Indigo Ribbon" (but you don't have to read that to read this). Kenshin is injured and unable to fight. Kaoru decides that she needs to step up to the plate and protect those around her instead of Kenshin. Meanwhile, a local Yakuza group have plans for her. Can she beat them? Can she protect those around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword that Protects

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Only that while I was watching some of the early episodes of RK I noticed how much Kaoru fought. And I wanted her to have a staring roll in a fic. I think that the guys come to her rescue a bit too much for her roll as a swordswoman. So I decided that for once she needed to show how good she was at fighting.

 

 _ **It’s a hot day in july for drinking tea**_. Kenshin muses as he sits on the porch of the Dojo, drinking tea. Kaoru had made it, trying to help him heal and he hadn’t the heart to turn her away. The tea hadn’t been stepped long enough, but Kenshin drank it just as it was. Thankfully, Kaoru had gotten distracted with teaching Yahiko a new technique of the sword that protects.

“Alright, watch me closely.” Kaoru instructed as she went through the moves. Her right foot went forwards, the Shinai blade followed in a swing to the head. The fundamental sword move of the style. However, after the initial strike, she added a second to where the foes abdomen would have been.

“Now you do it.” Kaoru pointed at Yahiko. He went through the move slowly at first. Kaoru corrected him on his aim and then instructed him to do the move twenty times. Then he could clean the Dojo.

“Oh man.” Yahiko groaned.

Kaoru bonked him a good one with her wooden sword. “What was that?” she demanded.

“Nothing, ugly.” Yahiko muttered.

“YOU RESPECT YOUR TEACHER, YAHIKO!”

“NO WAY, UGLY, UGLY!!!!”

“Yahiko.” Kenshin interrupted sternly. But, only because a headache was growing and he couldn’t take their bickering right then. Yahiko frowned but returned to his training. Kaoru, now distracted by Kenshin, gave Yahiko a parting glare before joined Kenshin on the veranda.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“This one is fine. Thank you,” Kenshin smiled at her.

“I can’t help but be nervous. This is the first time you’ve been seriously injured while living here. Do you think anyone will come looking for a fight?”

“This one hopes not, that I do.” Kenshin said. He aborted a shrugging movement of his shoulders last second. Kaoru caught a slight shiver but didn’t comment. If Kenshin wanted her to see his weakness due to the wounds he wouldn’t have let her. She sat down next to him and looked out at the empty yard.

“If they do come…” she said allowed. “They’ll be in for a surprise. That’s for sure. I know you think I’m just a little girl.” she didn’t glance at Kenshin. His cheeks pinked a bit and he glanced away. “But, I’ll overlook it.” she said magnanimously.

“Oro?”

“What I mean to say, is that I’ll show you I am just as strong and can keep my own. You don’t have to worry.”

“Oro, Kaoru-Dono. That’s not...this one means…”

Kaoru held up a hand. “I’m not looking to prove it to you, well, not really. You have confidence in me to teach Yahiko and if you didn’t think I could do it you wouldn’t have suggested it.” she smiled.

Kenshin blinked at her; “that is so.” he agreed. Because he did not want to get bonked by her shinai. It did hurt. She could take out an opponent with a well aimed hit. He just chose not to dodge them when she was angry and taking it out on him.

“I can defend my Father’s Dojo just as much as you ,Kenshin.”

Kenshin cocked his head at her, then nodded. “That you can, Kaoru-Dono.”

“Good.” she nodded herself and stood up. “I’m going to change and go to the market for tonight's dinner. Megumi gave me an easy recipe she says I can’t ruin!” she said bubbly before dashing away.

“Ugh. What’s gotten into her all of a sudden?” Yahiko muttered. He’d finished his practice and now held a cloth and a bucket of water.

“She wants to be my equal, that she does.” Kenshin replied.

  
“But no one can beat your technique.” Yahiko pointed out.

“True. But…” Kenshin turned to him, a bit serious, “She doesn’t need to beat me. She’s already my equal in all things.”

“Than what’s with her getting all protective of you all’ of a sudden?” Yahiko asked.

“This one is not certain, but, this one is willing to learn if she is willing to share.” Kenshin replied.

Yahiko shrugged and got on with his cleaning.

~*~

Kaoru wandered through the marketplace wistfully; she had a basket of vegetables and was about to get some tofu and chicken before going home. That’s when she spotted them. They would have been missed by anyone who wasn’t trained in the sword arts. However.

Kaoru tried to be aware of her surroundings whenever she was alone. Despite dressing in her favorite Kimono - the Yellow one which brought Kenshin’s gaze to her more than any of the others - she had strapped her shinai to her back. Just in case anyone got any ideas about robbing her.

The two suspicious men stood in an ally, their faces are shadowed and they watch the street. Kaoru tried to spy whom or what they were looking at, but couldn’t find anything that clued her into their intentions. She glanced away quickly when one of them looked her way. She hurried past. Not wanting to make trouble. But preparing for it all the same.

~*~

Jiro spied a young woman walking along the market street with wares in her basket. He tsked when he saw the wooden sword strapped to her back. So she thought she was hot stuff, did she? Well. that wouldn’t last for long.

“Look.” Jiro elbowed his partner in the side. The other looked where jiro indicated.

“Yes. “ Kenta nodded. “Bossman likes them feisty alright. If she thinks she can fight she’ll be more of a commodity when we sell her,”

“We’ll just follow her for now.” Jiro said.

Kenta nodded and left. It was best to not draw attention. He wasn’t sure if the girl had seen them yet. It was best to keep his distance until he could suss out if she knew or not.

~*~

Kaoru smiled as she stopped on her way back to the Dojo. It was a fair walk to the market and back. It didn’t wear her out at all. In fact she was planning an impromptu sparring match against Yahiko when she got back. Just to see how far he’s progressed in the very short time he’d became her apprentice.

“Excuse me…?” someone from behind asked. Kaoru turned and tried not to glare too hard at the men behind her.

“Yes, can I help you?” she asked.

“We just wanted to know if you can really use that sword?” one asked. He was chubby and while she didn’t recognize him off the top of her head, she glared harder. They were up to something. In fact, that feeling is the exact one she’d gotten in the market.

“Of course I can. I am the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style.” she replied. Seriously. She was not unknown around Tokyo. If these men lived in the city than they should know she’s “The Rose of Tokyo.”

“Well, you see.” the second man tried to be bashful. He wasn’t very successful. “Women shouldn’t handle swords, even wooden ones. And we’re going to teach you a lesson!” and then he rushed her.

Kaoru dropped the basket she held and jumped backwards. Trying to put as much ground between him and her as possible. The man nearly tripped into the ground. He saved himself at the last moment just to be bonked in the head by the wooden sword he’d made fun of seconds before.

“I’ll show you!” Kaoru glared. “Hyaaaah!” she stepped forwards. Her shinai came down on his head again and then, quickly, she struck him in his side. He went flying across the road to her left.

“And now for you…” Kaoru squared off against the second man.

In turn he pulled a knife and took a running leap at her. She jabbed him in the stomach with the tip of her sword and struck him again as he passed her, on the butt. He took a head dive into the dirt. The man sputtered as he tried to get to his feet.

“Are you two done?” she asked. She held the sword in one hand, the blade resting against her shoulder as she’d seen Kenshin do. She smirked at them.

“Oh we’ll get you!” the first man, the one that’d spoken to her, said. He swiped some blood away from his nose but backed off.

“We’ll get you.” the second groaned. But the too soon ran off.

Kaoru watched and as soon as they were out of sight she re-tied her sword back onto her back. Then she gathered the food she had to abandon. Some of the vegetables and fruit had taken bruises but the tofu was intact.

Once she was certain the two weren’t coming back with their friends. She turned and was on her way back to the Dojo. She didn’t want to admit it, but maybe she sped up a bit. She didn’t have time to take in the sunny day. Sadly.

~*~

Kenshin waited at the gate for her. She was late getting back and he’d been contemplating getting his sword and checking up on her. He wasn’t certain as to why he suddenly had a bad feeling, that something was bad was going to happen. Though, he didn’t want her to catch him while he was at it. She’d be even more determined to protect him if she thought he didn’t think she could do it.

Sometimes it was hard; letting someone else do the work he was used to doing. Kenshin hadn’t felt protected in a long time. But, he’d exasperate his wound if he had to fight so soon after receiving it from Jin-e.  It rankled, but he tried not to show that to Kaoru.. or Yahiko. Kaoru would also worry if she saw him use the wounded shoulder and arm too much. She’d banned him from the wash just because she’d caught him a moment of weakness when he allowed himself to cringe as he was hanging a Kimono onto the laundry line to dry.

Kenshin sighs and turns away from the empty road. It’s then that he hears footsteps. He looks back to see a familiar yellow Kimono. He smiles.

“Oh, have you been waiting long?” Kaoru asked as she came up.

“Not at all.” Kenshin lied. He’d been waiting a long time actually but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“I see you were able to gather a lot of food for tonight.” Kenshin said as he reached out to take the basket.

“Oh no you don’t.” she shook her head and kept the basket out of his reach. “Gensai said you were to rest for a couple of weeks. No moving that arm, remember?” she teased.

“Kaoru-Dono, this one would like to be useful to you.” Kenshin said bashfully. It was adorable and Kaoru couldn’t help but soften towards him a bit. But then she remembered herself.

“Yahiko should prepare a bath for you. It’ll help in the healing process. I’ll make dinner!” and then she was off shouting at Yahiko.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Which was a first but maybe it was because he didn’t want to annoy Kenshin. Kenshin Shook his head with a small smile. It’d be at least an hour before Kaoru would have dinner ready. She was being very kind by letting him relax while she did the work he was used to doing.

Still….

He looked back at the empty road. “Something happened.” he muttered.

~*~

Kenta and Jiro tried not to cower before their boss. Osamu-San is not someone to be trifled with. He wasn’t a small time Yakuza boss either. His slave trade between Japan and China was the biggest and made a lot of money. He was readying a shipment to a supplier he had based in China and they needed one more girl.

“She beat you?” Osamu-San said as he smoked a cigarette. Then he smirked.

“I can forgive you, but only if you bring this woman to me. It sounds as if she’d make the perfect wife.” he licked his lips. He had killed his previous three wives for various transgressions against him. He needed a new one.

“Yes, my lord.” Jiro muttered.

~*~

Kaoru stood in the night in her training gi and hakama. Her hair is held in place by her favorite, indigo ribbon. The same one that held shades of Kenshin’s blood. It wouldn’t lend her strength for the upcoming battle, but, it would remind her whom she was protecting. If she lost this fight, it wasn’t just her future, but that of those who made her Dojo home. And if there was one thing she wasn’t going to fail at, it is protecting those she loves.

Not that she’d tell that to Yahiko at all, ever. That is to remain a well guarded secret.

Kaoru took a look at the single room where a lamp was yet to be extinguished. Kenshin had trouble sleeping, she knew, Yahiko’s room was dark, as was her own. She could see the outline of the Rurouni which put her at ease. This would be harder if she hadn’t seen it.

Then, she turned. She made her way to the back garden gate and then into the woods. This fight is not like a match against Yahiko or the students she taught at other Dojos. This was for her life as much as Kenshin’s or Yahiko’s. They needed her and she wasn’t going to let a few ruffians scare her. She wouldn’t be weak. She refused.

“There you are…” the man she had defeated early stepped out of the shadow of a tree and into the moonlight.

“Yes.” she said. going into her stance. Readying her shinai. “Here I am.”

“You’re coming with us.” the man said. And then several others stepped out. She counted at least five but assumed there would be more. However, her style was good for a group-on-one fight. Her father liked to cover all the possibilities if he could.

She didn’t let them get a hit in first. She was moving before any of them could start the fight. She got one man in the knee, low blow but these men were not honorable and would not show her mercy. She refused to give any more than she had that afternoon.

That man went down, his knee out of place. He wouldn’t be walking very well in the future. The next she took out was with a side sweep to his ribs. He went flying into a tree where he bange his head and fainted to the grownd.

“You really think you can defeat me?” Kaoru asked.

“You’re spirit is exactly what our boss want sin a wife, you’re coming with us no matter if you want to or not.” the man she’d fought early rushed at her. She jumped out of his way as he went to tackle her to the ground.

He was able to grab and ankle and take her down anyway. The other’s came rushing up. Their hands seized her and tried to yank her sword out of her grip. Kaoru pulled it back. She was struck, full fisted, in the face. It hurt and put her off balance long enough for them to take her sword.

“Tie her up, quickly.” the leader said.

“Hey, what do you bastards think you’re doing to the Little Missy?” a casual voice called from behind, towards the Dojo.

“Sano?” Kaoru called out, surprised.

“Who are you? this doesn’t involve you, leave now.” The leader demanded.

“I’m not one for interrupting fights that aren’t mine but...in this case I can’t ignore what you’re doing to Kaoru.” Sano popped his knuckles.

“Hey….” one of the men who held her got a sudden epiphany, “isn’t that Sanzo? fighter for hire?”

Kaoru glared. While she was glad Sano had showed up, she wasn’t happy at being beaten by a bunch of no good ruffians. She groaned, clenched a fist and then went off on all of them.   
  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME! I’M AN ASSISTANT MASTER I’LL LET YOU KNOW!!!!” she yelled and then proceeded to beat all of them up for their rudeness.

Sano stood back and watched. He knew all she really needed was a quick distraction and then she could handle the rest on her own. Several minutes later the group of men lay groaning on the floor. She breathed heavily in the middle. She had her shinai in her possession once again.

“Good going, Missy.” Sano congratulated her as she stepped out.

“I need to get the police.” Kaoru muttered.

“I sent Yahiko to do that.” Sano replied, conversationally.

Kaoru glared; “You guys watched?”

“Well. you know.” San shrugged. “I was bored. I figured whatever you were doing was far more interesting than drinking tea with Kenshin. He won’t go out and get drunk with me so….” Sano shrugged again.

Kaoru rolled her eyes; “He’s hurt, he shouldn’t be drinking anyway.”

“Sure, sure.” Sano flapped a hand at her. “Let’s go back. Kenshin may not know what happened here but you should tell him.”

“I can’t.” Kaoru looked away.

“What do you mean?” Sano demanded.

“I can’t let him know. He’d think less of me.” Kaoru admitted. Though she didn’t know why.

Sano sighed and put his hand on her hand, as he did with Yahiko sometimes. “Listen here Little Missy. Kenshin never has and never will think less of you. And besides, you beat all those men to hell. He’d be proud of you. You protected yourself, your Dojo and Kenshin.”

“They weren’t after him.” Kaoru said as she pushed his hand away.

“What?”

“They said something about their boss wanting a wife.” Kaoru replied.

“Sooo...they were after you from the beginning…” Sano wondered off to the group. He pushed some bodies around until he got whatever information he was after. What that could be Kaoru didn’t know until Sano made his way back to her.

“Jiro, I know him. He’s a common thief. Arrested a couple of times. I don’t know exactly who he works for but I have an idea.” Sano muttered. They are interrupted by Yahiko running into the clearing, with the police right behind him.

“Oh, you’re alright.” Yahiko said as he came up to her.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Kaoru replied stonily.

The police went about arresting the men on the ground. One who acted as if he was in charge told her that he’d need her statement as soon as possible. The men were carted off to jail soon enough.

Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko began to make their way home. They stepped into a darkened yard. Even the lamp in Kenshin’s room had been put out.

“I snuck a sleeping drug into his tea.” Sano admitted.

“And he didn’t see suspect you?” Kaoru questioned.

“Well, I did it in the kitchen, I had some sake instead.” Sano replied, then stretched. “Well, I’m off. I’ll make some inquiries of my old contacts in the underworld. Maybe they know who’s behind this.” he saw himself to the gate. Yahiko locked it behind him and then went back to bed.

Kaoru stopped by the well. She put her wooden sword out of the way so it wouldn’t get soaked. Then she drew up a bucket of clear, cool water. She dumped it onto herself. She stood there, in the moonlight, soaking wet. She looked up at the moon.

She had done it.

She smiled.

~*~

“Orororororo….” Kenshin muttered as he came too. His head pounded something fiercely and his tongue felt like saw dust. He stretched as much as he could. His shoulder was able to take a bit of the abuse. But it would need a lot more healing. He wasn’t out of the woods yet. He sat up. To his left lay the empty tea and sake cups he and Sanzo had used the night before.

Kenshin picked up the tea cup. At the bottom was a sort of brownish goop. He sniffed it. It smelled rancid and sour. He made a face as he put the cup down.

Well. He couldn’t blame Sano too much. The younger men, as well as Yahiko and Kaoru had been worried. But. Kenshin felt as if something had gone on that needed his attention and he hadn’t been able to suss the problem out. It irked him a bit to be put to the ide like that.

Even injured he could win a fight. It’d open up the stitches in his shoulder if it was pushed too hard. But whatever problem Kaoru had, he could help.

Right?

~*~

Sano arrived early. He hadn’t gone to bed the night before and yawned widely. He met Kaoru and Yahiko on the porch. They were setting up for breakfast. It wasn’t ideal. He rather liked Kenshin cooking over Kaoru but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“How is he?” Sano asked.

“He hasn’t come out of his room yet.” Yahiko replied.

Sano went to say something when Kenshin appeared. He grew hot and glanced away as he cleared his throat.

“How was your night?” Kenshin asked with a gentle smile and a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Fine, fine. Actually, that’s why I came by this morning.” Sano replied nervously.

“Oh?” Kenshin pushed.

“Well, it’s my fault.” Kaoru sighed.

“Let’s talk it over breakfast, I’m starving.” Yahiko demanded. Kenshin wasn’t allowed to take a tray. So he let the others do the work he usually did. He sighed.

“Kenshin, your arm won’t get better if you use it.” Kaoru said.

“Not fighting, no. but this one can do house chores.” Kenshin frowned a bit. Kaoru bonked him on the head with her shinai. Where she’d hidden it he didn’t know. She was fast with it when she wanted too. He hadn’t even saw it. He blamed the drug Sano had slipped him. It hadn’t left his system entirely.

“Alright,” Kenshin said. nursing his tea. “What happened.”

Kaoru didn’t take long to explain the situation. Kenshin watched her the entire time. She was wearing a blue Kimono with a purple obi. It was intricately embroidered. One of her better one’s. Apparently she was taking a day off from teaching Yahiko.

“And you defeated them last night?” Kenshin asked.

‘Yes. Sano gave me a distraction but I beat the living daylights out of them.’ Kaoru replied.

“And their leader?” Kenshin asked, turning to Sano.

“I found out who it was, he won’t be bothering us any more.” Sano reported. Kenshin nodded.

“Well, in that case I thank you. Kaoru-Dono.” he bowed, his head touched the mat of the Dojo. His tea had been put aside so it wouldn’t get spilt.

“This unworthy one thanks you for your protection and for letting this one stay in your home.”

Kaory, not wanting to be rude. Bowed in turn and accepted Kenshin’s gratitude.

Yahiko glance at Sano who looked rather surprised at Kenshin’s behavior. But he looked away from the Rurouni as well. This wasn’t meant for them. It was awkward for about two beats until Kaoru started bossing people around.

“Alright. Yahiko. you start collecting dishes and washing them. I’m going to start the laundry and Kenshin…” she pointed at the red head.

“The only thing you can do is hem my yellow Kimono. It got damaged yesterday.” she said, smiling. Kenshin nodded.

“I’ll bring it and my sewing kit to you.” Kaor said and then she pranced off, happily humming.

“More women’s work. “Sano scoffed.

“At least she’s letting me do something. This one is extremly bored by not being allowed to do anything for Kaoru-Dono’s comfort.” Kenshin replied with a happy glint in his silver-violet eyes.

Sano shrugged and stood; “I’m going to catch a few winks, see ya’ll some time.” and with that he was gone.

Kaoru came back with the items and laid them in Kenshin’s lap. She refreshed his tea and then went about the daily chores. Kenshin bowed to his work. He had Hiko to thank for his training, but, he also had the older man to thank for this duty as well. He had to repair the Mantle his master wore a few times while he’d been an apprentice under the man. And his fine, yet strong stitches lend themselves well to the much loved and worn Kimono.

**  
END**


End file.
